The term “adult product” is often used to refer to what are more commonly known as “sex toys.” Sex toys are objects that are primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure, such as dildos, vibrators, penile toys, nipple toys, anal toys, etc. Due to the personal nature of these objects and the stigma often associated with their use, people often try to find places to store or hide the objects when not in use, such as nightstands, dresser drawers, under beds, in tightly closed boxes, etc. These objects are also often used in combination with a variety of lubricants that also need to be stored, but which may present leakage issues. Such objects may also be used for some period of time, and then put aside or away for some period of time before being used again. While they should be, the objects are not always washed in-between uses, which creates a variety of health and sanitary issues.
When used (unwashed) objects are put in a drawer, box, under a bed or other storage locations, those locations may be contaminated. If an object is cleaned after use, but then put in the same location as previously unwashed objects, the cleaned object may be contaminated. Dust and other chemical particles in the locations may further to contaminate the objects. Further, some storage locations may actually be toxic. Storage containers with vinyl interiors, especially when not ventilated, may react to the material used to make the object, causing the vinyl to breakdown and further contaminate the object with various chemicals, which may be topic to the person subsequently using the object. Hence, a safe and sanitary storage system is needed.
At the same time, discretion and secure privacy are also important. People sharing housing with others, whether roommates, parents or children, do not necessarily want to share their intimate activities with those around them. Dresser drawers, nightstands and certain types of boxes stored under one's bed can present themselves as tempting targets for someone interested in snooping on those they live around. If a storage system proudly proclaims what it is from the outside, it may not be necessary to open it to have an idea of what is inside.